elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Elemental Fury
Can someone test if it works without weapons? Unarmed players may want to know. I just tried using it without any weapon equipped and just my fists out: it does not work. It says a weapon must be drawn. 06:43, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Bows? or melee weapons only? Pretty cool legolas effect if so. Also what about bound weapons? With and without the perks associated with them? Ryanshowseason2 (talk) 15:24, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Tested yesterday no go on bows even when non enchanted and no go on bound weapons even without the perks that give them soul trap and banish daedra. Sigh. Guess we'll have to wait for the ck and mods. Ryanshowseason2 (talk) 13:22, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Word location bug Encountered a bug with the words locations. I Managed to get Two words from one location! (Okay i did revist the site a while later again... but still How did that happen? ) First visit i got word 1. Second visit i got the second word somehow... this was at Dragonstooth crater Bug solution for the wind sound bug. Use console and type "sexchange" and enter. U will become the other gender. Type again sexchange to be ur gender again. The wind sound disappeared. 15:54, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Wind/sound staying on Is there any downside to this? I happened to me, and if anything, I think it's really cool. Jabberwockxeno (talk) 00:00, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Possible Fix to Bug After I used this shout for the first time and after it wore off, no matter what weapon I equipped, it had the wind and visual effect like the shout was still active. It was driving me crazy to the point that I was about to quit the game if I didn't fix it. I tried dropping my weapons, picking up new ones, but it did it to any weapon I put in my hand, even bows. If I drew a weapon and switched to another, the visual effect went away, but the sound remained. Even having nothing in my hands it would still make the wind noise. I'm not playing a mage character, but I finally decided to try and equip a spell in each hand, and when I switched back to my sword, the annoying sound and visual effect was finally gone. I didn't have to use the spell, I just equipped it. I tried it several times by re-loading a save where it was bugged. All I had to do was equip a spell in each hand, then switch back to my normal weapons to get rid of it. --jimnms (talk) 18:57, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Videos The video showing the shouts are not unnecessary. Please do not omit them as they fall within the rules and guidelines. However, please state a good reason for omitting the video. Most other videos produced usually contain ads, snarky commentary, or used for monetial gain. I can agree that the other video listed next to mine is very helpful and does demonstrate the shout in a useful manner. It would've been appreciated if you (Winnersusedrugs) stated a valid reason for removing my video link other then "I don't think it should be there". I will personally remove my video as I actually just noticed I'm missing a shout power word, which WOULD be a good reason for removing it, as it defeats my original purpose of making the video. TENSUKI (talk) 14:12, January 17, 2012 (UTC) I just got the first word from dragontooth crater(or whatever its called) and i killed the dragon but cant unlock the shout.(i haven't completed the first greybeard quest yet but i've completed the dragon rising quest.)Matsczon (talk) 22:56, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Nevermind just figured out you need to press R to unlock shouts. :P Matsczon (talk) 06:53, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Having a lot of trouble with getting the word north of the shrine, the usual sound comes on when approaching the wall but no word is shining like the others. Used your fix and fast traveled to Solitude then saved shut off the machine then restarted and continued the game walked/ran from Solitude up to the shrine and further to the wall. No love. Just tried it again while typing this up. looks like the word shoud be just to the right of center at the top but can't learn it or see it other than the wind blowing around the word. 23:20, February 20, 2012 (UTC)sharpgwk 174.59.118.245, I tried the method you used and no luck either. Try saving in front of the word wall, exit out of the game, then start the game again and reload your save. I did that and it worked.--Ryker6106:26, June 14, 2012 (UTC)~11:25pm 6/13/2012 Mehrunes Razor The Shout does not seem to work with Mehrunes Razor even after adding the perk Extra Effect. The main page said that Mehrunes Razor is the exception. Why is it not working? - Elemental fury is an enchantment, so it can not be applied to weapons that already have enchantments. I assume the game treats Mehrunes Razor as an enchanted weapon. Zelron (talk) 23:50, September 21, 2012 (UTC)